Disposable hypodermic syringes for injecting drugs of various kinds have found wide-spread use in the medical and related professions. For out-patient or home delivery of injections, it would be desirable to provide a protective hypodermic syringe case which retains one or more pre-filled hypodermic syringes with the desired medication at the prescribed dose. The case should preferably be easily transportable and safely retain one or more syringes without significant potential for breakage or damage to the syringe.
This invention is directed to improvements in such devices.